lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Reindeer Games (Lickerwick)
The Reindeer Games is the 9th comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 9th comic overall. It released on March 20, 2019. Synopsis Kohle brings chaos. The reindeers hate it. Full Plot The gang are shown working at the Toy Zone yet again. Lickerwick is cleaning the toys put on display and Kohle is helping out customers with their shopping needs. Blizzy is managing the money at the cash register, checking to see if they have more money than yesterday. Sparks is finished working on something in another room of the store and announces to the gang that he put the finishing touches to the brand new arcade for the store, filled with arcade machines and video games. The gang are impressed with Sparks and how he built it so quickly. Blizzy gives them all a break so they can play and use the arcade. However, a loud sound is going on in the town which prompts them to exit the Toy Zone to see what is happening. A loud parade is being held outside for Santa Claus' reindeer as they have come to visit Dank Meme City to restore Christmas cheer there. The reindeers are shown giving away presents to people and singing Christmas carols. They are also holding a giant Christmas festival in the center of Dank Meme City. Sparks uses his Christmas Cheer checker invention and notices that the amount of Christmas cheer has risen today by 50%. Lickerwick is saddened that he didn't get a chance to help most of the people in Dank Meme City restoring their Christmas cheer and how the reindeers "stole" his meaning of existence. Kohle sees Lickerwick saddened and gets infuriated by this. Kohle claims that he is going to have a chat with the reindeers at the festival. The others come with him leaving Sparks all alone, wanting to play arcade games for the entire break session. He then joins the others for visiting the reindeers. Lickerwick tries to people regain their Christmas cheer. However, the reindeers beat him to it for everyone he meets which saddens Lickerwick as he believes he is nothing now. The gang cut everyone on the line for meeting the reindeers and Kohle comes face to face with the reindeers. Kohle kindly ask him to simply back off and relinquish giving Dank Meme City Christmas cheer as Lickerwick believes that it is his only purpose in life and without it, he has no meaning. The reindeers angrily decline his request as they were sent by Santa Claus to bring Christmas cheer right before Christmas. They begin to insult Lickerwick and how he is a nobody which makes Lickerwick feel depressed again. Kohle argues with the reindeers and an all-out brawl starts between them. Kohle gets angry to the point where he destroys the entire festival for revenge and the reindeers use their magic powers to steal Kohle's abilities. Kohle asks from them back but the reindeers reply to him that they will never return them to Kohle. Kohle notices and steals a flyer a person is carrying which states that the annual Reindeer Games is tomorrow and Kohle uses this to make a bet with the reindeers. If Kohle wins the Reindeer Games, the reindeers will give Kohle his powers back, apologize to Lickerwick and leave the city so Lickerwick can "have" his purpose again. However, if the reindeers win, they will resume staying at Dank Meme City and send him to the Present Dimension, where he will be trapped and forever lonely in a infinite void of space with flying presents filled with nothing forever. The reindeers and Kohle agree on these terms. The others are concerned about the deal Kohle made but Kohle says that he will be fine. The gang returns to the Toy Zone where Kohle uses his work shift as an opportunity to complete tasks without the use of his powers. However, Kohle repeatedly fails to do so such as holding giant shipments of new toys and rapidly helping customers find products. Afterwards, the gang head to the Reindeer Games where the reindeers announce that the first part of the event will begin at that moment while the second part will occur tomorrow. Kohle and the reindeers compete against several games. Some events in the entire first part show Kohle losing repeatedly as a reindeer beats him in a race across Dank Meme City by using fast flight speed, a group of reindeers win a snowball battle royale and gang up on Kohle, and failing to gift wrap presents to people compared to another reindeer. The only round Kohle wins is an cookie eating competition as he does not need food to survive. He only scores a few points for the challenge since it was a short round. Kohle is losing so far in points and is starting to doubt himself regrading winning the Reindeer Games. The reindeers mock him and help him a little bit by calling the entire day a practice round with the second round counting as the entire competition starting tomorrow. They laugh and leave Kohle alone. Lickerwick comforts him as saying that he believes in Kohle winning the entire competition. Kohle appreciates his comments but says that he can't do anything for his powers. Lickerwick tells Kohle that he and his friends will help train Kohle for the real round today. Kohle steals another pamphlet regrading the Reindeer Games and takes a look at the events it offers. The gang, throughout the day, help Kohle practice for the event. Sparks becomes Kohle's coach for video games and trains him at the newly established arcade in the Toy Zone. Blizzy teaches Kohle how to bake cookies fast and Jack Lost shows Kohle some tricks on how to win a ski race. Finally, Lickerwick shows Kohle how to dance and teaches him some dance moves. Afterward, Kohle says he's ready for the Reindeer Games tomorrow. The next day, Kohle is shown doing poorly like last time. Kohle dances horribly to the point of making the judges distrusted and disgusted while the reindeers are shown break dancing and winning the round. Kohle loses the next round in the ski competition by hitting every single obstacle in his way while one of the reindeers win by rapidly steering themselves out of danger. Kohle loses the baking competition as he creates a giant Christmas cookie that is deemed a monstrosity by the judges while a reindeer creates a beautiful Christmas cake. Kohle is starting to lose hope in winning the entire competition. However, Lickerwick gives Kohle a pep talk and restores confidence in him. For the final round, Kohle has to win a arcade game against one of the reindeers. Kohle begins to fail at the game and the reindeers are shown to be winning the round but Kohle remembers the pep talk and begins to start using the tips and tricks Sparks showed him and starts to begin winning the round. He wins to the point where he has more points than the reindeers from all of the other rounds. At the end of competition, Kohle wins and the reindeers apologize to Lickerwick which restores confidence for him. The reindeers give Kohle his powers back and they leave, which the people of Dank Meme City start to lose Christmas cheer slowly. Sparks confirms this by using his Christmas cheer checker invention and Kohle quickly goes to the reindeers and convinces them to stay as the town was much more happier when they were there. The reindeers tell Kohle that they were using a spell that would restore Christmas cheer to the people only if they were present and are now giving the responsibility to him and his friends They count on him and his friends to restore Dank Meme City like they did in the past. They apologize to Kohle and how they regret starting the fiasco and tell him that Santa knows about them and are proud of their work and accomplishments. After the reindeers fly away, Lickerwick and his friends make a effort to restore Christmas cheer in the town by singing carols and lightning up the giant Dank Meme City Christmas tree. Everyone is uninterested as they start to leave. Lickerwick is saddened to see that he can't bring Christmas cheer to people like in the past but a family stays in order to participate with Lickerwick in celebrating Christmas traditions early. Suddenly, a few people start to participate in it as well as Dank Meme City slowly gains its Christmas cheer back one person at a time. The others join in to help Lickerwick and Kohle does so too but without levitating or flying showing how he can accomplish anything without his powers. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Jack Lost * Blitzen * Comet * Cupid * Dancer * Dasher * Donder * Prancer * Vixen Trivia * The comic title is a reference to the song, Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:March Category:Media focusing on Kohle